Primera vez
by Galema
Summary: One-Shot sobre como pudo ser, en mi opinión, la primera vez entre Bulma y Vegeta.


_**Un one-shot sobre como pudo haber sido la primera vez entre Bulma y Vegeta. AVISO: contiene Lemon, así que si eres menor de edad, por favor, no sigas leyendo. A los demás, espero que os guste y, por favor, no olvidéis dejar vuestro comentario al final. Gracias**__**.**_

* * *

La mujer vulgar, como a él le gustaba llamarla, había vuelto a casa. Pudo sentir su diminuto ki enfurecerse hacía un par de horas, con lo que supo que ella llegaría de muy mal humor. Estuvo con el humano, también sintió el ki de aquel insecto junto al de ella, con lo que no dudo de que habían tenido otra de sus discusiones, sin embargo, la de esta vez tuvo que haber sido la peor, ya que nunca había sentido el ki de la mujer tan revuelto. Enfado, dolor, rabia, ira, celos, traición,… toda ella era como un tornado de emociones y él mejor que nadie sabía como iba a terminar todo aquello.

A pesar del hambre que sentía después de haber estado entrenando durante todo el día, siguió dentro de la cámara de gravedad. Esperaría hasta que ella hubiera subido a su habitación y entonces iría a la cocina. Era el plan perfecto para cuando ella volvía enfadada a casa, de esa manera evitaba encontrársela y con suerte, si al día siguiente se topaba con ella por el pasillo o en la cocina, los únicos lugares de la casa en los que solían encontrarse, ya estaría lo suficientemente calmada como para no iniciar una batalla de "adjetivos" contra él. Esta vez, sin embargo, el plan parecía que no iba a funcionar. Después de una hora esperando dentro de la cámara, aun podía sentirla en la cocina. Entonces su estomago rugió. –Maldición- dijo al pulsar el botón para abrir las compuertas y bajar la rampa para dirigirse a la cocina.

Bulma llego a casa con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Había tenido la última discusión con Yamcha, y por un descuido, a él se le escapo que en más de una ocasión le había sido infiel, y aun tuvo la desfachatez de echarle en cara que fue ella la que provocó esas situaciones, ya que la mayoría de las veces en las que él había estado con otras mujeres fue porque, según él, ella ya no le prestaba tanta atención ya que estaba ocupada siendo la esclava de cierto sujeto extraterrestre, y que, por supuesto, él era un hombre y tenia necesidades que satisfacer.

-Es el colmo, no solo me es infiel con solo Dios sabe cuantas mujeres, si no que encima me echa a mi la culpa. Los hombres son una mierda.- Bulma había ido directamente a la cocina una vez volvió a casa. Estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa comiendo un bote de helado de chocolate. Llevaba puesto un corto vestido color turquesa, y en la posición en la que estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, podía verse claramente sus muslos desnudos. Noto unas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas cuando escuchó que la puerta de la cocina se abría.

Vegeta fue directamente a la nevera, no sin antes darse cuenta de que podía ver los muslos de la mujer desde donde se encontraba. Bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba y presto atención a lo que había dentro de la nevera. No fallaba, la mujer rubia le había dejado un montón de platos preparados, como era costumbre siempre que él acababa tarde el entrenamiento y también, como era costumbre, encontró una de esas incomodas notas de la rubia apegada a uno de los platos. "Vegeta querido, te he preparado un montón de carne asada, se que es tu favorita, tan solo tendrás que calentarla en el horno durante unos minutos. Cométela toda para que sigas así de fuerte y atractivo, y si eres bueno, mañana te preparare esos pastelitos que te gustan tanto… muack". Esta vez la mujer también había dibujado montones de corazoncitos en los bordes del papel.

El Saiyan arrancó la nota del plato, hizo una bola con ella y la lanzo a sus espaldas, sin darse cuenta de que Bulma se había levantado de la mesa y se dirigía hacia el congelador para guardar el poco helado que había sobrado. La nota fue a parar a la cabeza de la mujer.

-Ten mas cuidado simio- Gritó ésta al sentir la bola de papel golpearla con fuerza.

Él no respondió. Siguió sacando los platos de la nevera y colocándolos en el horno. Puso el temporizador en 10 minutos y subió a su habitación a ducharse. Deseo que durante esos minutos la mujer subiera a su cuarto y se quedara ahí encerrada hasta el día siguiente, pero no lo hizo. Cuando bajo a la cocina después de 15 minutos, ella seguía ahí, pero ya había sacado todos los platos del horno y los coloco sobre la mesa. También calentó el pan, sacó la bebida del Saiyan e incluso se acordó de su salsa de tomate favorita para la carne.

La encontró sentada en su lugar habitual, con un pequeño bol con fresas sobre la mesa. Se sentó en su silla, a la cabecera de la mesa, y empezó a comer la carne que la rubia había preparado para él sin levantar la vista del plato porque, aunque esta vez no podía ver los muslos de la mujer, si se percató de que el escote que ella llevaba y la posición en la que estaba inclinada sobre el bol de fresas, dejaban ver más de la mitad de un sujetador negro, que no dejaba ni un ápice de imaginación, ya que al ser de una tela muy fina, podía fácilmente verse la forma de sus pechos.

-¿Es que nunca piensas disculparte?- La voz de ella hizo que volviera a la realidad. –Por supuesto que no- prosiguió sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de él. -Seguro que tú también piensas que la culpa fue mía por pasar detrás de ti. Siempre todo es por mi culpa- La voz fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un pequeño sollozo.

-No todo- fue la respuesta del príncipe cuando hubo terminado de comer y pasaba una servilleta de tela por sus labios. –Ya te dije que ese insecto no era de fiar- calló, pero a los pocos segundos prosiguió. -Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, la culpa sí que es toda tuya.

La vio levantarse bruscamente de la mesa y cuando pasó por su lado, ella susurro –Eres un idiota-

Al segundo, la mano del orgulloso Saiyan agarraba fuertemente el brazo de ella. La acerco a él, dejando su cuerpo a unos pocos centímetros del suyo. Ella pudo sentir su calido aliento en su cara cuando él le habló. –Aquí la única idiota que hay eres tú. Confías demasiado en la gente, eres débil y estúpida.

-Si, tienes razón- Bulma lo miró fijamente con sus ojos azules. -y el peor de mis errores fue pensar que un mono como tu merece mi tiempo y atención.

Vegeta tiró todos los platos de la mesa con el brazo que tenia libre y tumbó a Bulma sobre ella, pasó sus brazos por cada uno de los lados de la cintura de la mujer y apoyó las palmas de las manos en la mesa. Acercó su cara peligrosamente a la de ella, pero siguió sin ver el miedo en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos azules que hacían que el tiempo se parara cada vez que lo miraban.

Bulma no se movió, y siguió amenazándolo con su mirada cuando volvió a sentir su calido aliento. –cuidado con lo que dices, insolente. Esta vez podrías quemarte de verdad-

-No te tengo ningún miedo- Contestó simplemente ella. –haz lo que tengas que hacer.-

Bulma sintió como su cuerpo empezó a arder cuando notó que Vegeta separaba sus piernas usando una de sus rodillas y sintió el pecho de él sobre el suyo, sus labios se encontraban a pocos centímetros. Aumentó el ritmo de sus respiraciones y los pulsos enloquecieron. Ambos deseaban desde hace tiempo que esto pasara algún día, pero ahora, al encontrarse en esa situación, quedaron paralizados. Al fin, el príncipe rompió el incómodo silencio entre ellos. –Esta noche serás mía-

Aspiró el dulce aroma de la mujer que, junto con sus ojos, le indicaron que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, subió el corto vestido de la mujer hasta su cintura y arranco el diminuto tanga negro. Ella lo miró dando su consentimiento, con lo que el Saiyan saco su crecido miembro y, después de situarlo en su entrada, lo empujo con rudeza dentro de su cuerpo.

Las embestidas que siguieron fueron rápidas y duras. Ambos gemían al ritmo de ellas. Gotas de sudor de la frente del príncipe cayeron sobre los pechos de Bulma cuando, a los pocos minutos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer al alcanzar el clímax. Ambos alcanzaron sus orgasmos a la vez y, cuando él hubo terminado, aparto las piernas de ella, que se asían a su cintura, volvió a subirse el pantalón y se dirigió, escaleras arriba, a su cuarto.

Bulma quedó tumbada sobre la mesa. Aun no podía moverse, ya que los movimientos de él la habían dejado adolorida, sin embargo, con Vegeta sintió que tuvo su primer orgasmo de verdad.


End file.
